


Birthmark

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Y/N finds out she is pregnant, and her boyfriend dumps her over it, so she runs to her best friend Rebekah for comfort. Throughout the process of Rebekah trying to cheer her up, Y/N makes an incredibly discovery about her relationship with a Mikaelson brother she didn't even know existed. (Requested on Wattpad)
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Reader, Rebekah Mikaelson & Reader, The Mikaelsons & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Birthmark

'Just get out. I don't want you or this kid.'

The words echoed in my mind as I stumbled down the streets of New Orleans. It was raining, because of course it was, and I could barely think straight.

My boyfriend, whom I'd been seriously dating and living with for the past year and a half, had kicked me out. Because of an accident.

I thought he loved me, but apparently not. I was pregnant, and the moment I'd told him he broke it off and kicked me out. I was still reeling, too shocked to be angry or hurt or sad. It just didn't seem real somehow.

I wandered through the pouring rain, letting my feet take me through the city on autopilot. I had no idea where I was going until a familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

"Y/N? What are you doing?"

I turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson, my best friend in the entire world, staring at me like I was insane.

"He broke up with me, Bex," I managed to choke out. As soon as I said the words it started to hit me, reality crashing down with one wave after another. "I told him I was pregnant, and he kicked me out."

Rebekah's eyes flashed, and I could tell she wanted to go deal with my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—personally, right then and there. Fortunately for him, my knees buckled, and Rebekah had to rush forward to catch me instead. She sank to the street with me and held me close as I cried and screamed until my throat was raw. We stayed like that for a long time, until I was too exhausted to carry on.

****************

Once I'd cried myself out, Rebekah brought me back to her family's house. We didn't stop once as she brought me upstairs and found me a room to stay in, and I let her tuck me into bed before passing out almost instantly. It had been a long, horrible day, and I just hoped I'd feel better in the morning.

I didn't feel better in the morning, or the morning after that. Days passed, and I still didn't feel better. Rebekah was there for me the whole time, which made it a lot easier. Still, it hurt to have the man I was planning to spend the rest of my life with turn his back on me. That wasn't something I was going to get over in a few days.

After doing pretty much nothing but sulking in bed for a week, Rebekah took it upon herself to get me up and moving. She said some activities would make me feel better, and she turned out to be right. It helped to go for walks in the sun, and to spend time with my best friend in the whole world. With her help things finally started to get a little better, one day at a time.

"Y/N!" I woke up to Rebekah strutting into my room, throwing the curtains wide and letting the sun in. "Come on, we're going through things in the attic today."

"Why?" I groaned, rolling over and burying my head in the pillows. Rebekah just scoffed and physically dragged me out of bed.

"Because it needs to be done, and it'll be fun, and we have to do it before you get too pregnant for the activity."

I rolled my eyes, but Rebekah kept going.

"Come on, I promise it won't be that bad! I'll make you pancakes afterwards!"

I stopped struggling, standing up and grinning at Rebekah. "I'm sold."

"Excellent! Then let's go."

I followed Rebekah up to the attic, not exactly excited to be sitting among all the dust and ancient artifacts. Still, as far as attics went, the attic of a bunch of thousand year old vampires was definitely more interesting than most others.

Rebekah started by opening the nearest box, but I decided to find the most interesting thing I could and open that. I wandered into the deepest parts of the attic, looking for the oldest stuff I could find, eventually coming to a trunk that looked truly ancient. I sat carefully in front of it and cracked the lid cautiously, avoiding a dust cloud as I revealed the contents. It was a bunch of old clothes, and they seemed to be holding together alright, so I pulled out the first one on top.

I almost started crying as soon as I held it up. It was an old baby onesie, from who knows how many hundreds of years ago. I tossed it back in the trunk and turned away, trying to keep myself from losing it right then and there.

Unfortunately for me, vampires have super hearing, and Rebekah noticed something was up the minute my breathing changed. She was at my side in an instant, and I couldn't keep it together anymore.

"Y/N? Y/N, what's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can't do this Rebekah!" I yelled. All the panic and hurt and pain from the last few weeks came rushing over me, and I couldn't fight it off anymore. "I can't be a mom! I don't know how! And I don't even have somebody to help me! I'm gonna be alone, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. Y/N, you are not going to be alone. I'm going to be right here for you, no matter what! I promise! I thought you knew that..."

I sniffled a little as I met the eyes of my best friend. She looked dead serious, but I felt bad.

"Rebekah, I couldn't ask you to do that..."

"Are you joking? I've wanted a baby for so long, Y/N. And I wish this had never happened to you at all, and that you didn't have to deal with all this heartbreak, but now that you do, I am going to be the best damned aunt this world has ever seen."

She had a firey determination in her eyes, and I couldn't help laughing a little. Nobody could ever say Rebekah wasn't passionate.

"You have the same look in your eyes that you get right before you kill someone," I noted, sitting back against the trunk now that I was a little calmer. I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve as Rebekah just smiled.

"Take it as a promise of what I'll do to anyone that hurts you or this wonderful baby."

I smiled, finally starting to really feel better. I wouldn't have to do this alone, and knowing that gave me a lot more strength to get through everything.

"Thanks, Bex."

"Of course."

She pulled me in for a tight hug, and we stayed like that for a long time. When we finally pulled away, I sighed heavily.

"Well damn, now I still have to figure out who the godfather is going to be."

"What?"

"I need to find somebody that I want to be the godfather. You're gonna be the baby's godmother, obviously, but now I have to find a godfather..."

"Y/N..." Rebekah's voice was barely above a whisper, and when I looked over I saw her eyes glistening with tears. We were trading emotional moments, apparently. "Are you serious?"

"As the plague," I said, holding up a hand to swear and grinning. The Princess and the Frog was one of mine and Rebekah's favorite movies, and we quoted it at each other at every opporunity.

Rebekah let out a breathy, relieved laugh, and then she was across the room in a flash of vampire speed, her arms around me as she hugged me tightly again.

"Thank you," she breathed, so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Thank you. I love you Bex, seriously."

"I love you too, Y/N. You're the best friend I could've ever asked for." We rocked back and forth for another few moments, and then we pulled apart, both of us still smiling giddily.

"Alright, now that we got all the crying out of the way, let's actually do the task we came up here to do," I teased, looking around at the expansive attic.

"You're right." Rebekah wiped away the last traces of tears then put her hands on her hips and scanned the area. "Let's start as far away from this box as we can get."

Rebekah and I spent the rest of the morning going through boxes. We took a break and she made me pancakes, as promised, but I was actually having fun, so we went back to the attic after brunch and kept looking through boxes. I found a bunch of Rebekah's old dresses, along with the many different clothes her brothers had worn throughout the years, and then finally we stumbled on a gold mine: a box of old pictures.

"Oh my God," I said, holding up a photo triumphantly and grinning as I looked at it. "Look at this picture of Klaus and Elijah with mutton chops. They look ridiculous."

"That was the style back then," said Rebekah with a shrug. I pulled out my phone to take a picture of it, for future blackmail or embarrassment with the twenty-first century women they were both interested in, and then I set it aside to pull another one out of the box. It was old but not ancient, and for once I didn't recognize the man in it.

He was handsome, and seemed to be tall. He had dark hair and he was wearing a top hat, smiling broadly at the camera. I was about to ask Rebekah who he might be, when I felt a hot burning sensation on my arm.

"Ah!" I yelled and dropped the picture, lifting my forearm to see if there was a problem. The three-pronged birthmark I'd had there since forever was changing, filling in a mirror image of the mark to make a star on my arm.

"Y/N? What's wrong?"

"Bex, what the hell just happened?" I asked, still shouting as I stared down at the newly-changed mark on my arm. "Birthmarks aren't supposed to do that!"

Rebekah came over to see for herself, and she gasped when she saw the star. She grabbed my forearm to get a better look, then met my eyes urgently.

"When did this happen?" she demanded.

"Just now! Do you know something about this? I just felt this burning in my arm-"

"What were you looking at?" she asked frantically, dropping my arm to search around the piles of pictures on the floor and in the trunk. I picked up the one I'd dropped, finding it easily and handing it over. Rebekah took it and her face froze in shock. She just stared at it, not bothering to explain anything.

"Bex, seriously, what is going on? Who is that guy?"

"That's my brother Kol... We have to go talk to Elijah, right now."

"Hold on, hold on. Your brother Kol? YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER?"

"Yes, I do, now come on!" Rebekah grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, giving me no option but to follow her. She still had the picture of Kol in her other hand, and she didn't pause for a second as she dragged me through the entire house, until we finally found Elijah in the living room.

"Elijah, you have to look at this," she started, leaving me standing in the door, completely confused and increasingly irritated. "She looked at this picture and the birthmark on her arm completed itself. Elijah, it was a soulmark."

"A soulmark?" asked Elijah. He took the picture from Rebekah and looked between it and me, still not offering a single explanation.

"Does somebody want to explain what the hell is going on?" I yelled, waving my arms around in exasperation. "One second Rebekah and I are going through boxes in the attic, and then I feel like my arm is being set on fire, and now you're all yelling about something called a soulmark without giving me any damn context!"

Rebekah shot me an apologetic look, but Elijah ignored my complaint completely. He came over to me and took my forearm, holding it up so he could look at it. I gave him a little over a second, and then I ripped my arm out of his grip before he could stop me.

"Answers. Now."

Elijah glanced between me and Rebekah, then he held out the picture for me to take. Cautiously, I did, and he put his hands in his pockets as he started explaining.

"Centuries ago, before our mother took our lives into her hands and turned us into the first vampires, she did another spell with good intentions that ultimately failed," he started. "She used her magic to give us each a soulmark, hoping it would help Niklaus and I settle our... differences, when we were both interested in the same woman. Nothing came of it, and nothing has come of it in the centuries since."

"But something's come of it now!" Rebekah protested, gesturing towards me.

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it..."

"Okay, I need one of you to tell me what a soulmark is supposed to do right now. And if you could also explain why I, a human who never knew your mother, has one, that would be awesome too."

"The soulmark was designed to tell each of us, without a doubt, when we'd met our soulmate," said Rebekah. "My brothers and I each have an incomplete mark, and when we had an encounter with our soulmate, the mark would burn and complete itself with their half."

"But that hasn't happened to any of us in a thousand years," said Elijah. "I find it hard to believe that I haven't- that none of the people any of has met in that entire time has been our soulmates."

Rebekah just shrugged. "Well, there's an easy way to check, isn't there? Let's go see if Kol's soulmark changed."

Elijah considered the idea, and apparently decided he liked it because he started nodding. I was the only one who still had questions, and I was getting tired of that.

"Alright, let's say I believe this whole soulmark thing," I started. "Which, honestly, I do. If all the other crazy things I've seen since I met you people didn't convince me, then that burning on my arm sure did. But who is Kol? Where is he? And why haven't I met him before, even after all the time I've spent with your family?"

"Kol is in a coffin," Elijah said simply. "In the basement. With a dagger in his chest. Unless his soulmark has changed, he is also going to stay that way. Now, if that's it for questions, I think we have just one big one left to be answered."

With that, Elijah strode out of the room, presumably towards the basement. He clearly expected Rebekah and I to follow, but I was still trying to process.

"Come on, Y/N," Rebekah said gently, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Let's go find out."

I shook my head, but I followed her anyway. Fortunately for me, the Mikaelsons' house was insanely big, so I had time to process everything on the way to the basement. I worked myself around to acceptance of the idea of the soulmark, and I even managed a little excitement as we descended the basement steps.

I usually avoided the basement, because all the coffins creeped me out to no end. Rebekah's and Elijah's were sitting off to one side, along with a few others, leaving a single closed coffin in the middle of the room. Elijah was already there, lifting the lid and pulling out his brother's arm to check for the mark.

I approached the coffin slowly, Rebekah staying by me the whole time. Even desiccated, I couldn't deny that Kol Mikaelson was attractive. He had a small smile on his face too, like he'd been in the middle of a joke when he got daggered and was still laughing about it.

My heart swelled for someone I didn't even know. I told myself it was stupid, that I shouldn't start feeling things just because of some magic that might not even be real, but then Elijah spoke up.

"His mark has completed. Just like Y/N's."

Rebekah looked at me with a massive smile on her face, and I looked nervously between her, Elijah, and Kol.

"Alright, well... what does that mean?" I asked. "What... what do we do now?"

Elijah sighed, and he got my full attention as soon as he did. He stared at Kol for a long minute before looking back at me.

"We undagger him," he said. "That is, if you want to."

I blinked a few times and tried to figure out what to do. I had to undagger him, right? He was supposed to be my soulmate. I couldn't just ignore that.

"Y/N?" Rebekah snapped me out of my thoughts with a hand on my shoulder. "What do you want to do."

"I don't know... I-" I cut off and glanced at Elijah, not wanting him to hear what I had to say. He turned away politely and started humming, apparently getting the idea. I dropped my voice to a whisper as I answered Rebekah, fighting the rising panic I was starting to feel. "What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him? What if... What if he's not okay with the baby?"

Rebekah pulled me in for a tight hug as soon as I managed to voice my last question. I focused on calming my breathing as she spoke, trying to comfort me.

"Y/N, if he doesn't like you or isn't okay with you having your baby, then brother or not I will redagger him myself. And you can go on living your life like nothing ever happened."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I pulled back, nodding slowly as I turned back to the coffin. Elijah noticed the movement and came back over.

"Well, alright then... let's do it."

Before I could change my mind, I wrapped both hands around the dagger and pulled with all my strength, until it finally came out. I knew Kol wouldn't wake up immediately, but I was still a little disappointed when nothing happened.

"I suppose all that's left to do now is wait," said Elijah. "Rebekah, I think it might be best if we gave Kol and Y/N some space."

"Are you alright with that, Y/N?" asked Rebekah, turning to me. I was a little nervous, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think it might be good if I get to talk to him alone, anyway."

"Alright then, if you're sure." Rebekah gave my shoulder a final squeeze, then she and Elijah walked back up the stairs while I sat down against the wall to wait. I wasn't sure how long it actually took, but it felt like a million years before I finally heard a gasp from the coffin. Kol sat up right away, the mischievous smile on his face looking exactly the way I'd imagined it.

"Well well, someone finally got bored enough to wake me up, eh?"

He hopped out of his coffin and scanned the room, stopping short when he saw me. I'd managed to push myself up off the wall, and now I took time to get a better look at Kol. He was tall, just like I thought he'd be based on the photo, and handsome as hell. I met his eyes and realized he'd just caught me checking him out, and I felt a blush rise to my face instantly. Kol just gave me a wolfish grin.

"Hello there. And who might you be?"

"Uh, this might be a bit of a long explanation, but... I'm Y/N. I'm Rebekah's best friend and, well, apparently your... soulmate."

Kol looked confused, but I held out my forearm with the newly completed star mark, and thankfully he got it. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his own arm, just as Elijah had done, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's complete... I can't believe it! I was daggered for meeting my own soulmate!"

I couldn't help it; I laughed. The situation was already so absurd, and Kol's reaction just put it over the top.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"This! This whole situation. It's just... it's really weird. I thought I knew what weird meant once I met your family, but I was wrong. This takes the cake."

Kol cracked a more genuine smile this time, and he took a few steps closer to me. I couldn't stop my heart from racing, and I was confident he could hear it.

"So, darling, if you're my soulmate, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I want to know everything about my beautiful soulmate."

Kol and I stayed in the basement for a long time, just talking and getting to know each other. He was funny, and despite some of the things he said he'd done, I felt safe with him. His smile put me at ease, and I felt happier than I had in a long time sitting next to him down there.

Despite how quickly I bonded with Kol, I kept dancing around the subject of my pregnancy. I didn't want to tell him, although I knew I had to. I just didn't want to risk losing the wonderful new thing I'd found.

"Well, as much as I want to stay down here speaking to you and ignoring my siblings for the rest of time, we really should get upstairs," Kol said finally, offering me a hand to help me up. I took it gingerly, and I literally felt sparks as he pulled me to my feet. We shared a smile, then Kol turned and started heading for the stairs, but I stopped him. I couldn't leave this basement without telling him.

Besides, if my pregnancy changed the way he felt about me, he was no better than my ex. That kind of relationship was exactly what I didn't need more of.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked, looking at me with concern. I took a deep breath, then forced the words out before I could back down.

"I'm pregnant." Kol's eyebrows shot up, but I kept going. I wanted him to know the full story. "I'd been dating this guy for a while, and we didn't plan for it. As soon as I told him, he... he kicked me out. But I'm keeping this kid, no matter what he or anyone else has to say about it. And if you don't like it-"

Before I knew what was happening, Kol had his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close to his chest. I was so surprised I just stood there for a minute, but slowly, I relaxed and returned the hug.

"What...?"

"I probably have no right to say this, since I really barely know you, but I swear to you now that I'll do anything it takes to protect you and this child. I'll support you both in any way I can, and I intend to win you over while I do. I never considered being a father before, but... well, if you'll have me, I'd love to try."

I smiled, pulling back just enough to make eye contact with Kol.

"I think I'd like that too."

Kol smiled back as I tucked my head into his chest, and we stayed like that for a long time, neither of us wanting to go upstairs and break the moment. Eventually we had to, but we held hands the entire time, neither of us willing to let go now that we'd finally found each other.

I couldn't rationally know if Kol would be able to keep his promise and turn out to be everything I hoped he would, but somehow I had a feeling in my chest that I knew I could trust. Kol really was my soulmate, and everything was going to work out just fine between us.

Despite all the horrible things Esther did to her kids, I at least had this to thank her for. I couldn't wait to spend as much time as possible getting to know Kol Mikaelson.


End file.
